The present invention relates to a method for the generation of a nearly monodispersed aerosol in a filter-testing penetrometer machine.
The present invention is superior to the previous method in that it employs a candidate material as a replacement for dioctyl phthalate, which is a suspected carcinogen. The candidate material or composition utilized in this invention is Emerest 2310 manufactured by Henkel Corporation, Emery Group, 11501 Northlake Drive, P. O. Box 429557, Cincinnati Ohio 45249. The composition has been identified as a thermally stable material of low toxicity. The composition is isopropyl isostearate which is an ester. Recently, a new generation of smoke penetrometers has been developed which utilize the generation of cold smokes or cold aerosols. Cold smokes or aerosols can be generated by the process of cold atomization/vaporization, and recondensation of a liquid. This process produces a nearly monodispersed smoke. Penetrometer machines are used to test U.S. Army masks, respirators, filters and other personnel protection equipment.
A description of the equipment is given elsewhere in this disclosure. The acceptable operation of the composition utilized in this invention has been confirmed by extensive testing in our research facility at Aberdeen Proving Ground, using the cited smoke penetrometers.